Where'd you go?
by Death.A
Summary: Às vezes tomamos as decisões certas, mas infelizmente tarde demais. HPDM – Songfic. Primeira fic Harry Potter! Reviews!


**Where'd You Go?**

"Às Vezes Tomamos As Decisões Certas, Mas Infelizmente Tarde Demais." HPDM – Songfic. Primeira fic Harry Potter! Reviews!

----------------------------------- '' ---------------------------------- ''----------------------------

Harry Potter estava voltando para sua casa, de noite, depois de um dia corrido. Tinha tomado uma importante decisão, havia saído mais cedo do trabalho e passado numa joalheria, onde comprara algumas coisas, pegara um pequeno pedaço de papel e rabiscara algumas palavras. Estava arrependido de todas as vezes que magoara seu namorado, o traíra e não confiara nele. Isso iria acabar, se entregaria por completo, que nem o loiro fazia...

- Draco?

Ninguém respondia, a casa estava escura, sacou a varinha e começou a se preocupar: será que alguma coisa teria acontecido com o outro?

_Where'd you go?_

_**Onde você foi?**_

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone..._

**_Que você vai..._**

Ligou todas as luzes, virou a casa de cabeça para baixo e nada dele. Foi para o quarto, frustrado, Draco devia ter saído com uns amigos. Tomaria um banho e esperaria o outro chegar...

Abriu o guarda roupa e só viu algumas peças de roupas, todas suas.

E a realidade veio como uma facada: _Draco não voltaria_.

Já estava totalmente desesperado quando viu um envelope branco em cima da cama de casal dos dois.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,_

**_Ela disse: "Alguns dias eu me sinto como merda,_**

_Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit"_

**_alguns dias eu quero parar e ser normal só um pouco..."_**

_I don't understand why you have to always be gone,_

_**Eu não entendo porque você sempre tem que ir,**_

_I get along but the trips always feel so long,_

**_Eu vou junto mas as viagens sempre parecem tão longas,_**

_And, I find myself trying stay by the phone,_

**_E eu me encontro ficando no telefone,_**

_'Cause your voice always helps me to not feel so alone,_

_**Porque sua voz sempre me ajuda a não me sentir sozinho,**_

_But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,_

**_Mas me sinto um idiota esperando sua ligação, _**

_But when I pick up I don't have much to say,_

_**Mas quando eu atendo não tenho nada a dizer**_

_So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

**_Então eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda_**

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

**_Que eu fico preso aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_**

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_**contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira...**_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

**_Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando "Onde você foi?"_**

_"Harry, _

_Acho que já está na hora de colocarmos um ponto final nessa historinha, que nós chamamos de 'namoro'... Você se importa mais com a sua **preciosa **carreira de auror do que comigo! Não duvido nada que a ame mais do que a mim!_

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

**_Que você vai_**

_Where'd you go?_

_**Onde você foi? **_

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

_**Que você vai,**_

_Please come back home..._

**_Por favor, volta pra casa..._**

_Você não chora, não tem sentimentos! Não liga pra mim! Passa o maior tempo viajando e trabalhando!_

_Deixarei-te então com todo o** tempo do mundo** pra você **devorar **seu trabalho agora!_

_You know the place where you used to live,_

**_Você sabe o lugar que costumávamos morar,_**

_Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,_

**_Que costumavamos "churrasquear"_**

_Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,_

**_Costumávamos fazer pequenas festas de Helloween com doces pelo hall_**

_But now, you only stop by every once in a while,_

_**Mas agora você só aparece de vez em quando...**_

_Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time with_

**_Merda, eu me deparo apenas preenchendo meu tempo com_**

_Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,_

**_Qualquer coisa para te tirar da minha cabeça,_**

_I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,_

_**Estou indo bem, e planejo continuar assim.**_

_You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,_

_**Você pode me ligar se achar que há algo a dizer**_

_And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

**_E eu vou te dizer, eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda_**

_That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',_

**_Que eu fico preso aqui esperando, às vezes debatendo_**

_Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,_

_**contando a você o que eu tive com você e com sua carreira...**_

_Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

**_Eu e o resto da família aqui cantando "Onde você foi?"_**

_Quando pode vir para casa mais cedo ou tem um tempo livre, passa em casa e diz que vai sair com o Weasley, quando sai por aí com outras pessoas. Você acha que não sei?_

_Sei sim, sempre ignorei._

_Afinal, você dizia que me amava._

_Acho que você devia ter ido para Slyntherin..._

_Finge melhor do que eu._

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

**_Que você vai_**

_Where'd you go?_

_**Onde você foi? **_

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

_**Que você vai,**_

_Please come back home..._

**_Por favor, volta pra casa…_**

_Eu já cansei de você! Já casei de ser seu brinquedinho!_

_Eu gosto de você, de verdade, mas você não dá a mínima pra isso,_

_Ótimo! Parei de dar também._

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,_

**_Eu quero que você saiba que é um pouco foda_**

_That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',_

_**Que eu fico preso aqui esperando, não mais debatendo**_

_Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,_

**_Cansado de ficar sentando e odiando e fazendo essas desculpas_**

_For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,_

**_Por enquanto você não está por perto, e sentido tão inútil _**

_It seems one thing has been true all along,_

_**Parece uma coisa que foi verdadeira todo o tempo**_

_You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,_

_**Você realmente não sabe o que tem até perdê-lo**_

_I guess I've had it with you and your career,_

_**Eu aposto que tive algo com você e com sua carreira**_

_When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it..._

**_Quando você voltar eu não estarei mais aqui e você poderá cantar isso..._**

_Vou parar de ouvir meu coração, a partir de agora vou voltar a ser um verdadeiro Slyntherin,_

_Sem essa de coração e de amor, _

_Só tem a cabeça._

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

**_Que você vai_**

_Where'd you go?_

_**Onde você foi? **_

_I miss you so,_

_**Eu sinto sua falta**_

_Seems like it's been forever,_

_**Parece que é pra sempre**_

_That you've been gone._

_**Que você vai,**_

_Please come back home..._

_**Por favor, volta pra casa...**_

_Te Amo, mas mesmo assim_

_Adeus, _

_Pra sempre."_

_Please come back home..._

_**Por favor volta pra casa...**_

_Please come back home..._

_**Por favor volta pra casa...**_

Harry Potter sentiu o chão fugindo de seus pés.

Sim, como ele queria, aquilo acabou, mas não como ele esperava.

_Please come back home..._

_**Por favor volta pra casa...**_

_Please come back home..._

_**Por favor volta pra casa...**_

Tirou a caixa e o papel que estavam em seu bolso e os apertou em suas mãos.

Ambos não demoraram a cair.

A caixinha preta caiu no tapete do quarto com um estrondo silencioso e abriu, dentro dela estavam duas alianças de ouro.

O pequeno pedaço de papel, cortado com presa, continha simplesmente duas palavras:

_**Casa Comigo?**_

E o herói do mundo mágico chorou novamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NT/**

Primeira fic de Harry Potter TERMINADA! Uhuul!

E sim, eu uso o usuário da minha irmã! 'uso o usuário'foi triste não?'

Por que eu não faço um pra mim mesma? Não faço idéia!

Reviews PLEASE!

PRECISO sabe se essa coisa que eu escrevi ↑ está MINIMAMENTE aceitável.

_**DarkA.**_


End file.
